Valentines Day . . . Ranma style!
by somatogenic
Summary: Valentines Day has come, a day our poor Ranma is dreading! ENDING:CHAPTER 5
1. The day before . . .

Yo people! What up? This is my first all Ranma fanfic, so for give me k? I love the books so I decided to write this. Mind you I've only read volumes 1, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19. I have 21 whole mangas to read, so I don't know what happens yet.   
~warriorGL  
  
  
It was the day before Valentines Day, a day in Febuary when girls gave gifts (boxes of chocolates) to guys they liked. It was a day Ranma Satome was dreading. And that day had finally come.  
  
"Hey Ranma, where you going?" asked Akane, turning towards his shadowed figure in the door way. It was nightfall in Nerima, Tokyo, and the Tendo's Martial Arts School Of Indiscriminate Grappling was bathed in the glow of the setting sun of March 13th."I'm leaving", replied Ranma grimly."Tomorrow is Valentines Day, baka, and every girl is going to be chasing me around with a box of candy", he added, back still towards Akane, but now leaning against the door frame. Sighing deeply he spun around to face his companion."I'm leaving now so I wont have to face tomorrow, good bye dummy!" he said, before Akane smashed a vase on top of his head."You idiot! where do you plan to go huh?! do you really think that's going to stop them?!? well do you?!?". Ranma was stupid, but never this dumb. Ranma didn't answer. Akane noted he hadn't got up yet either.   
Worried, she bent down next to the seemingly unconsess form of young Satome. Swinging his leg behind her legs, hitting the back of her legs, he brought her down and himself up. Laughing, he mistakenly turned his back towards the fallen Akane. She got up and gave a death grip on Ranma's huge nerve on the outside of his arm. She had forgotten though, that Ranma's arms where covered in large mussels, even so, the attack hurt like hell. Ranma yelped, and spun around a circle to throw Akane off. It didn't work. He stopped for a split second , all the time Akane needed to switch her grip to around Ranma's upper back. Hugging him backwards, Ranma couldn't reach her. Finally he grabbed her legs by the ankles, which gave the opportunity for Akane to wrap her legs on to his middle. Ranma was getting drastic in actions when he decided to run backwards to slam Akane against the wall. But something stopped him. Mabey it was her heart racing against his back, or the fact that his long time crush was clinging to him like a leach, whatever it was, it gave the 'leach' to climb onto his head, and wrap her legs around his neck. Falling backwards with her weight, Akane jumped up and clung to a pipe in the ceiling. Ranma looked up in amazement. Akane was hanging by a pipe in the ceiling, which was too high up for her to drop down safely.   
Walking in front of her, he stuck his lounge out at her. Swinging, she kicked his face, leaving a clear mark of her shoe on his face. 'O.K., now your going to get it!' yelled Ranma as he charged towards her prone body, after he had tied up her legs. The day before, Ranma had found out Akane's weakness, her ticklish stomic. Akane didn't know what Ranma was going to do to her, and she didn't want to find out. She again swung her legs and hit Ranma's body, sending him flying. Her body momentum was so powerful, it sent her flying as well. Propping himself up, Ranma looked around to see Akane's body flying towards him. Standing up, he caught her around the waist and began to tickle her.  
Akane's first reaction was surprise. She didn't know He knew about her 'secret spot'. Nabiki had probaly given him the information for a few thousand yen. Then she couldn't stop laughing. Soon she had trouble breathing. At that point Ranma was getting into it, but he put her down, so she could catch her breath. When she did, he tickled her to the ground tickling her again. He was so absorbed in this 'activity' that he didn't know how he was positioned. He was on top of her, clinging to her waist. And she was holding on to his back, for support. Neither of them noted the flashing of a camera in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is this person taking the pictures? Will Ranma survive Valentines Day? Find out once I have at least 5 reviews on this thing! I'm not pushing it with 10, which would be nice, but in my dreams . . .   
~warriorGL  
  
  



	2. Don't think!

WOW! lots of people reviewed!!! thanks people!!! here's chapter 2!! Note _things like this are thoughts, **things like this are the negative side of the person's thoughts.**_****  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki hummed a happy tune. It was Valentines Day, and she had some great blackmail photos of Ranma and Akane. Sitting next to Kuno, she slyly slid a picture of Ranma tickling Akane across the table. Flaming, Kuno tore up the picture and started to cry. His tears sizzled down his cheeks since he was angry at the same time. It was a pity that Akane wasn't in the same class as him.   
  
  
*~FLASH BACK~*  
  
Kuno: Hey Akane, don't you have something for me my darling?  
  
Akane: Yes  
  
Kuno: You do?  
  
Akane: Yea, a punch in the gut for making me late!  
  
*~FLASH BACK ENDS~*  
  
  
Akane fiddled with a box of chocolates she had bought before school. She had gotten up extra early so she could buy them. Ranma was already up, so he ate a early breakfast with her, not with out insults though. He was still sour since she didn't let him leave to escape all the girls attacking each other to give him a V-Day present. They had eventually escaped the attacking girls that morning. Ranma had protected her, since the girls had wanted to kill her. She had tried to get out of his grasp, so she could fight for her self, but she couldn't. Ranma was doing some weight training, so his upper body strength had increased greatly. The dummy had squashed the box a bit, she realized. She threw a note to Ranma stating this. He didn't answer. He rarely did these days. He was thinking of all things instead of doing paying attention. She was the only person who he didn't space out on. Weird.  
Thinking again, Ranma played the familiar battle of questions in his mind. _Wonder if she got me anything for Valentines Day . . . **No way stupid! Why would she do that?!? **Because she likes me . . ? **Who are you kidding? She'll never return your feelings! **Right. Right?. Arrg! Why was this happening to him? She's just a macho, sexless, tomboy chick who's cute! Where did that come from (cute)? Maybe I like her?No no no no no . . .   
_NO, NO, NO! yelled Ranma suddenly. Everyone turned around. Ranma was sent outside with buckets of water in each arm. Akane wondered about his rupture, and decided to ask him about it at lunch.  
Ranma walked around in circles, trying to calm his raging emotions. He had always known it would come to this, the point he would have to tell her he liked her. Not today. Not any day. She would laugh at him, call him names and tease him for a lifetime!The teasing part he wouldn't really mind, but the rejection would crush him. Even if she didn't like him, she would have to marry him any way. He sighed, pitying Akane if she was forced to marry him. Which she would be. If he only knew if she liked him or not. That would give him the strength, the courage to tell her his true feelings.  
  
_Poor Ranma. He looks so worried! I wonder if I could help him_. Walking over to the circling Ranma, Akane gently lade her hand down on his shoulder. He jumped ten feet off the ground, landing on a tree branch above him. He looked down to see who had disturbed him. She looked up at him with the up most innocence, which made Ranma quite nervous. _Damn she looks cute like that _ thought Ranma as he slid down the tree trunk to meet her. What do you want? he asked crossly. Just seeing why you're being so weird you jerk! replied Akane, angry by the pigtailed boy's rudeness to her care. K-keep out of your own business nosy! retorted Ranma, hurt. Akane's eyebrows met in a V of confusion. _Why was he acting this way?_ The bell rang to go in, and then after, Ranma avoided Akane like the plague that day at school. Home was no better. He even refused to look at her during dinner, although he did steal glances at his secret crush. After that affair, Akane was furious with the way he acted. So, when Ranma was in his room (she didn't know this), she threw her box of chocolates at his door, then ran away, crying. Ranma opened his door to find a rather smashed box of chocolates at his door. He recognized it from that morning. He thought they were poison and she was going to give them to Kuno as a joke. But, they where meant for . . . him?  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next? Will Ranma confess? Or will Akane say something first?Find out once I have 5 or ten (or more, not pushing my luck again) reviews!  
~warriorGL  



	3. Never knew . . .

Because love was a gift, and it was terribly rude not to accept it as freely as it was given.  
~ Suppi-chan, Icebreakers  
  
What a wise quote! I put that here because it is what inspired me to write the 3rd chapter of this . . . that and the **13** **views!!!** That's a lot for me ^_^; Thanks you guys!!! They like me *sniffle sniffle* they really like me!   
. . . sorry, couldn't help myself. Now on with the fanfic!!!  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
~_We left off with Akane throwing a box of chocolates at Ranma's door.~  
  
_Ranma looked around for Akane in the Tendo's dojo. He found her out side, beating the crap out of a punch dummy. He watched her with a sadness, wanting to touch her so bad, but knowing at the same time that now was no the time to do so. _Wait Ranma,_ he told him self, _wait and she'll be yours. _That thought disturbed him so much he fell off his perch on a tree branch. Akane looked around in annoyance, but didn't suspect anything. Ranma wondered why he was acting so differently. Hormones came to mind, but he dismissed it as an excuse. _Then why am I getting so worked up over . . .   
  
. . . him?_ thought Akane as she took a short break from a combination of punching and kicking the sand bag. _Why him? Why Ranma? _she thought, looking up to the sky as though she expected the heavens to give her answer to her dilemma. _Why him?  
  
_Nabiki watch as the confused pair walked in for dinner. The ate silently, not really aware of they're surroundings. _This could be fun_ she thought with a smirk of what was to come. _This could be **really **fun.  
  
_Kasumi watched both of her sisters with concern. Akane because of her troubled state. Nabiki because she knew her younger sister would take advantage of the dubbed couple's' problem. She sighed. Must she be the only sensible one around here? She glimpsed at Ranma's tormented expression. _Poor, poor boy _she thought, and not for the first time either.  
  
Ranma put down his chopsticks with a clatter. Everyone looked up at the heir to the Satome School of Indiscriminate Grappling. A-Akane? I . . . I need to talk to you, he said slowly, as if he had trouble speaking. She nodded and the two excused them selfs from the table. Akane followed Ranma obediently out the side door outside.   
  
Night had fallen over the dojo, and all was draped in a cloak of darkness. All was quiet except the two beating hearts of the girl and boy sitting next to each other in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other, so when they finally spoke, they talked at the same time, each seizing the moment. They argued who would talk first, ending in nervous laughter, both scared of the same thing . . .   
  
, said Akane, breaking the tension between the two. Is . . . is that what you're afraid of Ranma? the question was bold in all it's innocents.  
Ranma swallowed audibly in answer. She sighed heavily, looking down at the ground, then at Ranma's face. Are you truly that insecure Ranma? Are you? it wasn't a challenge, it was . . . something different. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it with out a sound. Collecting his thoughts, he tried again. I . . . I . . . if you say it like that . . . I mean . . . I . . . I guess . . ., he turned away from her, too proud to admit his defeat directly. Well you shouldn't be you big jerk! yelled Akane at they boy's back you have no reason to be so meek! Why are you acting this way?!?. All the confusion, the the torment of all those years just waiting for him to say those words she longed to hear, pored out of her. He turned around, surprised of how she was attacking him. Surprised of how those words hit his heart like daggers. Well are you going to answer me?!? Well are you?!? Akane had built herself into a furry now, so she wasn't even thinking when she said God I hate you Ranma! and stomped off inside. Ranma stood there in shock. Just when he was confident enough to tell her his feelings, she had shot him down. Just like that. He never knew words could hurt so much. He never knew how much his heart could hurt.  
  
  
  
  
Well, wadda ya think? Good? Bad? Review, review, review!!!!  
~warriorGL  
  



	4. In The End (song, not story)/Forgive and...

Well, since I was really bored, I decided to write two whole chapters in one day!!!!Be happy! and if I get ten reviews on both of my chapters (each or both) I'll write more k? BTW:It took me along time to find the lyrics to this . . . I had thought that limp bizkit had done this song, not Lincoln park. All the same to me, both **really** dumb bands.  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
Since that night, Ranma went though everything _________. He didn't even bother to stop Kuno any more. He didn't both to listen in class or do homework (not that he did in the first place, but still). The worst thing was that he completely ignored Akane, even if she was in his face. _Why can't I tell him the truth?_ thought Akane as she entered the dinning room. She missed his voice (even if he **was** just making fun of her with it), his face, his presence. She even began to realize how much she really liked him. Why did she have to say that?. That was her constant thought, day and night. God how she missed him. More than once she cried and spoke his name. Because that all she had left of him. That and her love. Whenever she tried to make-up with him, he ignored her, like she was some annoying fly, too low on a status scale to even look at.   
  
I watched her. I loved her too much to completely turn away, so I spied on her. I wanted her to feel guiltily of what she had done to me, to my heart. How could such a little girl hurt me so bad? I had found a new comfort in my pain. It drowned out every thing else in my life, but not her. I turned the music louder and louder, trying to get her beautiful image out of my head. It never worked.  
  
_It starts with one thing  
(One thing)  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
_I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
(All I know)  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
  
I_t's so unreal  
(It's so unreal)  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
(Watch you go)  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually  
Be a memory of a time when (I tried so hard)  
_  
Ryoga knew something was wrong even before he saw the distressed face of Akane. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and hugged him. Missed you Ryoga! I'm glad you've come back, her voice was sincere, and her face sad. He asked her what was wrong. Her eyes welled up a bit as she managed to gasp out . If that jerk has done anything to hurt you Akane . . ., Ryoga said with teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. No Ryoga she whispered, looking up at his furious face I've done something horrible to Ranma, when she said his name, a tear slipped down her cheek. She gave a slight giggle. Guess I should let go of you now, hun? she laughed as she realized she was still hugging him. _Not if you don't want to Akane_. He felt his face turn a rather interesting shade of red. He saw her laugh at his silliness'. _Go on dear Akane, laugh, be happy._ After he went inside, he excused him self to see Ranma. He was sitting in his room, music blaring.  
  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
_ Ryoga came in my room. Damn he was mad. I sang along to those horrid, but true, words.  
  
_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
(I tried so hard)  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
(It got so far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
(In the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually  
Be a memory of a time when I (tried so hard)  
  
_ _Ranma looks so . . .out of it _though Ryoga upon entering the teen's room. He usual had an air of mischief and laughter around him, always ready to joke. But now that air was gone, and in replacement was a feeling of sadness and hurting. Was this the same Ranma he had known?  
  
_ tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
_ Akane listen to those words outside Ranma's door and cried. Why had she done this to him? Why? Why?!?  
  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
_I heard her crying. Why was she crying if she doesn't love me? Why . . ? I got up and walked past Ryoga. I went though the door and stood there in front of her. I guess . . . I guess she really dose care.  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma though her tears. And then he did something she would never expect him to do. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She held his back, promasing that she would never, ever, let go.   
  
Ryoga watched him get up and walk to her. He almost stoped him, but something inside of him told him not to. He was right. They stood there, clinging to eatchother like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She felt his hand stoke her back, softly. She smiled. Looking up at his hard face, she said, timidly I'm so sorry Ranma. He didn't look at her, but held her closer in reply. She wondered how much she had hurt him. She wondered if he would ever forgive her.  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? Than review! Will Ranma ever forgive Akane? Will Akane ever tell him the way she feels? Find out once I have enough reviews from ya all!  
~warriorGL_  
_


	5. Gifts from the heart and hand

WOW!!! 22 reviews!! (35 if you count the ones I had to delete) Thank you thank you thank you!!! this is to all those nice people who reviewed (or read). . . oh, yea . . . this takes place a few years in the future . . . .  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane looked up at boyfriend fondly. Although he wasn't exactly her dream guy, he was fine the way he was. She would change anything about him (this excludes teasing), even if she could.   
  
Ranma smiled nervously at his dear Akane. It was their 2nd anniversary, and both of them were 18 years old. It was their 1rst year at collage, and they were loving it. Surprisingly, they had both been excepted at the same collage. Life was heaven for Ranma Satome (minus all the homework). When Ryoga found out about their relationship, he was furious. He still love Akane, and still hadn't told her yet. But that was a while ago, so he was cooled down. He had found himself a nice girl on a trip to America*, so he was happy enough. Happy enough so that he'd decided to help Ranma on his little plan' for this evening. Ranma looked around, and tapped his foot . He was terribly anxious. and he had every right to be . . .   
  
Laying my cool hand on top Ranma's large, hot, hand, I tried to calm him down. He was doing every thing that said he was insecure about something. Hey Ranma, why don't we play a game? I asked, the plan forming in my head as I spoke. Um . . . O.K., he had a sly grin on his face as he leaned forward to kiss me. I laughed and smiled. Not that kinda game! This is the kind of game where I ask you questions, I said rather cross. First question: why are you so worried?. I waited unpationitly for his reply. . . . . well . . . .it's about tonight . . . . my present . . . , he finally answered.   
  
Ranma! did you get me lingerie?!? demanded Akane. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! I felt my eyes grow large at the thought. I also relised I was an interesting shade of red. Well than what?!?._ Why'd she have to look so cute when anrgy? _, I said, nealing on one nee and pulling out a little velvate box, holding a gold ring . . . .  
  
I gasped. _Ranma . . . oh Ranma! Can this be real? Am I dreaming?_ Will you m m m m m . . ., he couldn't say it. By this point my boyfriend looked redder than a tamato. I bent down next to him. Slipping the ring from his hand on a finger, I wispered in his ear Hello, my name is Akane Satome. Pleased to meet you. I laughed as I kissed his scarlate face.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
I finished it! hope you liked it. I'm starting another R+A g=fic, it'll be short, but sad/fluffy. Thanks for reading. And I'm sorry this was so short!  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  



End file.
